I don't want to miss you
by deminio
Summary: I don't miss you"... her words are still in his mind, torturing him. But what if she wanted to say something completely different to him? HCam


Hello everyone!

Here is a little something that popped into my head while I was watching "Living a dream" and I had to write it :p

Sooo, I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**I don't miss you  
**

_I don't miss you_

Her words are stuck in his mind while all he wants to do is forget them. Forget _her…_

The point is that he can't bring himself to do that. And that's the reason why he is standing in a corner of the ER watching her. Maybe if he watches her closely he'll finally find what makes her tick.

At least that's what he keeps saying to himself. That he will find one small piece that will lead him to the solution of the puzzle that is Allison Cameron. Although, he is starting to believe that no matter how hard he tries he will never manage to solve that puzzle completely.

Sometimes he thinks that the more pieces he finds the more will appear and that he'll never be able to solve that particular puzzle.

Maybe that's why he is so intrigued by her. She is such a complicated puzzle that one lifetime isn't enough for him to solve it.

But the most complicating thing about her is that the one time he can read her like an open book and the next it's like he is trying to crack the most complex problem on the face of earth.

He is intimidated by her… Not that he will ever admit that. But it scares him that he is either drawn to her like a thousand magnets are pulling him or he wants to run as far away as possible from her.

What scares him the most is that for the past few months he doesn't want to run away from her and that the force that draws him to her is increasing.

He watches her from across the room as she works on a patient and he can't stop himself from wondering when she changed so much, when she grew a backbone, when she grew so much as a doctor to be able to run her own department.

He knew that sometime she would become a great doctor but he didn't know that that day would come so soon.

Her shift's over and he finds himself still there, watching her walking to the locker rooms and then returning to her office, without that scrubs that he hates so much, and he decides that it's now or never.

He waits till she enters her office and then moves, walking towards the same destination.

He considers knocking for a second but then it wouldn't be fun so he just flings the door to her office open.

Her eyes dart from her paperwork to the intruder and she exhales in exasperation when she sees who it is.

"What do you want House?" she says in a tired voice and he can see it in her eyes that she had a bad day.

He stares at her for a while without talking and closes the door behind him. He never breaks their eye lock as he moves deeper into the office only to sit on the edge of her desk, next to her hand that is resting on top of the desk.

"You said you would miss me…" he says in a low tone.

His tone and look in his eyes surprise her and she raises her eyebrows.

"What?" she manages to ask him and she leans back in her chair, taking her hand from her desk and resting it on her thigh.

"When you quit… you said you would miss me." He states like it's the most natural thing.

Everything clicks in her mind and she leans forward again resting her hand on his left knee this time.

"I did…" she says looking up in his eyes.

"Did you lie then?" he asks, looking intently into her eyes.

"No…" she replies in a low voice.

"You also said that I would be just fine." He continues and she wonders where he is going with this.

"You were wrong, 'cause I'm not just fine." He says calmly, without letting any emotion show in his eyes but she is sure that she has never heard him using this tone again.

"You also didn't tell me that I would miss you…" he whispers and averts his gaze and she is startled by the look in his eyes before he turns away and the amount of emotion that finally surfaces.

She stands up from her chair and moves to stand between his parted thighs. He still isn't looking at her although she desperately wants to see his eyes right now.

Her hand seems to have a mind of its own because she is reaching out for him and she is sure she doesn't want to do this. Or she thinks so…

Before she can think anything else her hand rests on his scruffy cheek and her thumb caresses the skin there tenderly.

His eyes remain transfixed on the floor but his hands have found their way to her hips and are squeezing the soft skin there.

She tries to tilt his head in order to meet his eyes but he refuses to do so.

"Did you lie a week ago when you said you didn't miss me?" he asks, still refusing to look at her.

"No…" she says and this time he turns his blue eyes to her and she hates herself for putting that look in his beautiful eyes.

"Then…" he starts but her hand on his lips stops him.

"I just omitted something…" she states and his eyebrows furrow, a silent question in his eyes.

"I don't **want** to miss you…" she confesses in a low tone and now she hates herself for feeling that vulnerable in front of him again.

She closes her eyes to prevent the tears from falling because she doesn't want to show him how he makes her feel although she is sure that he already knows.

He doesn't talk. He always makes things difficult for her.

But suddenly she feels his hands drawing her to him till her head rests on his right shoulder and her arms circle her small waist.

She buries her head in the crook of his neck, his hot breath caressing her cheek.

It seems like ages pass, no one of them talking. For the first time they choose to feel. No words are needed this time…

He is the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I don't want to miss you either…" he confesses and she draws back in order to look into his expressive eyes.

Her hands come to rest on his chest so she can feel his fast heartbeat. She gives him the first genuine smile in a very long time and he finds himself smiling back at her.

His hand cups her left cheek and draws her to him till her lips are only a breath away from his.

And suddenly his lips are touching hers so tenderly she thinks she is dreaming because she can't believe that he is kissing her like she is the most important thing in his life.

His arms tighten their hold around her waist while her hands lace through his short hair, drawing him closer to her.

His lips are as soft as she remembers and she never wants to stop kissing him. Their lips mold together like they are pieces of the same puzzle. They move against each other, softly at first, tenderly, exploring and memorizing but then the kiss becomes passionate and fervent as their tongues dance together.

They kiss for what feels like eternity; swallowing each other's moans of pleasure and for the first time they only feel and not think because thinking prevented them from doing this for so many years.

And for some unknown to both of them reason this feels right.

She pulls back first, resting her forehead against his and looking straight into his deep blue eyes full of passion, lust and dare she say love. Or something that could become love.

He doesn't say anything, just smiles at her and places a quick, tender kiss on her lips.

She smiles back and glides her hands down his chest, lacing them around his waist.

"Sooo, are you buying lunch?" he asks casually and she laughs because some things will never change, no matter what.

She drops a kiss on his forehead and smiles.

"Only if we get out of here." She says and he agrees of course because he still is House and he would do anything to avoid clinic duty and a furious Cuddy.

"If we get out of here maybe we could skip lunch and go straight to dessert." He says, waggling his eyebrows at her and she can't help but laugh at his antics.

"I say we stick to lunch for the time being…" she says and he nods but before she turns away to pack her staff she speaks again.

"Maybe we can have dessert tonight… your place…" she suggests with that little smirk of hers that drives him insane and he can't stop the grin from spreading on his lips.

She packs her staff in record time and she stands in front of him again, waiting for him to make the first move.

He doesn't disappoint her and he places a kiss on her lips before lacing his hand with hers.

And they walk to the parking lot like that, not caring who might see them. House doesn't care what people think and Cameron thinks it is none of their business so it works for both of them.

They walk in silence together towards his bike and towards something that they've both been avoiding from the moment they met.

But sometimes life has other plans and this is one of those times. And it's okay with them, really, because they ended up in this situation.

He hands her his helmet and she gives him one of those smiles that take his breath away.

He never thought that one person would have the effect she has on him but he will manage, he thinks as he looks into her green-blue eyes.

And at that moment they know they will be ok. It won't always be flowers and rainbows but they will do just fine.

He smiles back and waits till she laces her hands around his body. He then starts the engine and they drive off together to something new. They don't know what, but they are willing to find out together…

* * *

Ok, this is it! Excuse any typos but it's 3.30 in the morning here... I had to finish this though 'cause it was starting to become an obsession :p

Hope you'll like it! I'd like to know what you believe :)


End file.
